


Just once.

by Renne_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Its up for you to interpret, Light Angst, Poetry, but it’s still there, but it’s vague, i mean it’s like a couple of line tho, no star imagery this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne_0/pseuds/Renne_0
Summary: I curse the stars.
Kudos: 1





	Just once.

.

.

.

.  
We met on a golden day,  
Where the clouds were laid to rest  
With the gentle breeze swiping over  
The endless sea of sunlit daisies,  
You were counting down until your birthday  
And I was somewhere in between time  
And space where nothing  
Had existed but you and I.

You were so close and so far,  
The sky was endless with ribbons of  
Blue stretching as far as the eye can see,  
We were never meant to be as  
The stars had foretold our breaking  
Before hands came to hold us and yet,  
I had searched for you countless lifetimes before,  
All ending in my blood carving your soul until nobody could love you but me.

And for once I had let myself go,   
Thinking that  
Maybe,  
Just this once,  
We would be okay,  
Holding hands under the sunset.  
.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this at like 1am when inspiration just struck, hope it’s not trash.  
> Anyways criticism is always welcome!


End file.
